blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trophy Chase/Gallery/2
Best At Not Slipping On Banana Peels S5E3 Crusher chases after the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher knocks over a trash can.png S5E3 Crusher knocks over some road cones.png S5E3 Crusher enters a tunnel.png S5E3 Flying Fetcher flies into tunnel.png S5E3 Crusher worryingly frustrated.png S5E3 Pickle appears next to Crusher.png S5E3 Crusher wonders why Pickle is here.png S5E3 Pickle "how much you love trophies".png S5E3 Pickle got a trophy himself.png S5E3 Pickle shows his trophy.png S5E3 Pickle "Best At Not Slipping On Banana Peels".png S5E3 Pickle explains how he got the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher reverses in front of Pickle.png S5E3 Crusher "That's ridiculous!".png S5E3 Crusher not looking where he's going.png S5E3 Crusher slips on banana peels.png S5E3 Banana peel falls on Crusher's head.png S5E3 Crusher and Pickle "Oh!".png S5E3 Crusher and Pickle "I know that sound!".png S5E3 Crusher and Pickle "It's Blaze!".png S5E3 Monster Machines charging toward the tunnel.png S5E3 Crusher "They can't have it".png S5E3 Crusher deploying something.png S5E3 Robots being assembled.png S5E3 Robots built.png S5E3 Small robots circle Pickle.png S5E3 Crusher "Not for long".png S5E3 Crusher flipping a switch.png S5E3 Lights turn off.png S5E3 Green robot grows.png S5E3 Blue robot grows.png S5E3 Pickle sees how big the robots are.png S5E3 Crusher giving the robots orders.png S5E3 Grow-in-the-dark robots follow their command.png Grow-in-the-dark robots S5E3 Monster Machines drive into the tunnel.png S5E3 Starla "Sure is dark in here".png S5E3 Stripes "It's fine".png S5E3 Stripes "not like we're gonna".png S5E3 Stripes sees the grow-in-the-dark robots.png S5E3 Stripes gets bumped by a robot.png S5E3 Zeg gets bumped by a robot.png S5E3 Blaze gets bumped by a robot.png S5E3 Starla gets bumped by a robot.png S5E3 Monster Machines bumped out of the tunnel.png S5E3 Stripes "What are we gonna do?".png S5E3 Starla observing the robots.png S5E3 Grow-in-the-dark robots blocking the tunnel.png S5E3 Blaze thinks.png S5E3 They grow when it's dark.png S5E3 They'll shrink if we shine a light.png S5E3 AJ knows how to make a bright light.png S5E3 AJ "Photons!".png S5E3 Diagram of flashlight producing photons.png S5E3 Photons up close.png S5E3 More particles form.png S5E3 Yet more particles form.png S5E3 Lots of particles forming a light.png S5E3 Beam of light.png S5E3 Diagram of Blaze and robot.png S5E3 Blaze's light shrinks the robot.png S5E3 Let's do it.png S5E3 Monster Machines reenter the tunnel.png S5E3 Robot spotted.png S5E3 First robot blocking the way.png S5E3 Help me shrink it.png S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png S5E3 Light shines on the green robot.png S5E3 Green robot shrinks.png S5E3 Green robot reduced to smoke.png S5E3 It worked.png S5E3 Starla "Way to use those photons".png S5E3 Monster Machines screech to a halt.png S5E3 Monster Machines see the next robot.png S5E3 Second robot appears.png S5E3 Second robot blocking the tunnel.png S5E3 Help make a bright light.png S5E3 Blaze shines his light again.png S5E3 Light shines on the blue robot.png S5E3 Blue robot shrinks.png S5E3 Blue robot reduced to smoke.png S5E3 Monster Machines prevail again.png S5E3 Stripes driving on the ceiling.png S5E3 Zeg says they're almost out.png S5E3 Monster Machines see the last robot.png S5E3 Last robot blocking the way out.png S5E3 Let's shrink it with the brightest light yet.png S5E3 Blaze shines his brightest light.png S5E3 Light shines on the purple robot.png S5E3 Purple robot shrinks.png S5E3 Purple robot reduced to smoke.png S5E3 Monster Machines exit the tunnel.png Photons! S5E3 Monster Machines get out of the tunnel.png S5E3 Blaze "Come on, this way!".png|"C'mon! This way!" S5E3 Monster Machines head for a restaurant.png S5E3 Monster Machines enter the restaurant.png S5E3 Spotlight shining above the doorway.png S5E3 Light sending photons forward.png S5E3 Truck holding a camera.png S5E3 Truck taking picture.png S5E3 Photo of Monster Machines on dance floor.png S5E3 Monster Machines on the dance floor.png S5E3 Stripes snarls on the dance floor.png S5E3 Restaurant lit up for a party.png S5E3 Spotlights shining from the ceiling.png S5E3 Spotlights shine bright.png S5E3 Disco floor up close.png S5E3 Disco truck gets down.png S5E3 Disco truck close to the screen.png S5E3 Monster Machines reach a circus tent.png S5E3 Blaze and Starla inside the tent.png S5E3 Blaze dances in the spotlight.png S5E3 Starla dances in the spotlight.png S5E3 Blaze and Starla in the spotlight together.png S5E3 Stripes on the flying trapeze.png S5E3 Stripes doing a flip.png S5E3 Stripes does a perfect landing.png S5E3 Spotlight shining from above.png S5E3 Spotlight showing its photons.png S5E3 Spotlight's photons.png S5E3 Blaze leading a parade.png S5E3 Starla following behind Blaze.png S5E3 Zeg following behind Blaze.png S5E3 Stripes following behind Blaze.png S5E3 Monster Machines driving around the spotlights.png S5E3 Monster Machines leaving the tent.png S5E3 Monster Machines outside the tent.png S5E3 Monster Machines jumping "Photons".png Best At Not Crashing Into Pizza S5E3 Trucks stunned by the Flying Fetcher.png S5E3 Green truck notices the Fetcher.png S5E3 Green truck "What's that?".png|What's that? S5E3 Orange truck notices the Fetcher.png S5E3 Orange truck "Oh, boy, oh, boy!".png|Oh Boy, Oh Boy! S5E3 Orange truck sees Crusher pass.png S5E3 Orange truck bewildered.png S5E3 Trophy dangling in the Fetcher's grasp.png S5E3 Pickle arrives with a new trophy.png S5E3 Crusher "You got another trophy?".png S5E3 Pickle "Best At Not Crashing Into Pizza".png S5E3 Pickle tells how he got the pizza trophy.png S5E3 Crusher disbelieving Pickle again.png S5E3 Crusher reversing obliviously.png S5E3 Crusher crashes into pizza.png S5E3 Pizzas fly in the air.png S5E3 Pizza slice flying.png S5E3 Crusher covered in pizzas.png S5E3 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S5E3 Crusher sees the Monster Machines coming.png S5E3 Monster Machines heading right for Crusher.png S5E3 Crusher shakes the pizzas off.png S5E3 Crusher tries to think of something.png S5E3 Crusher enters an ally.png S5E3 Crusher "Lasers".png S5E3 Crusher "Or trash cans".png S5E3 Crusher getting an idea.png S5E3 Crusher "Lasers and trash cans!".png S5E3 Crusher deploys another invention.png S5E3 Second invention assembles.png S5E3 Laser trash cans.png S5E3 Trash can shoots a laser.png S5E3 Another trash can shoots a laser.png S5E3 A third trash can shoots a laser.png S5E3 Lasers block the allyway.png Laser trash cans S5E3 Monster Machines turning the corner.png S5E3 Monster Machines see the laser beams.png S5E3 Monster Machines observe the lasers.png S5E3 Zeg doesn't think the lasers look bad.png S5E3 Laser cutting through a crate.png S5E3 Crate split in half.png S5E3 Zeg "Okay, that bad".png S5E3 AJ "We need to be careful".png S5E3 Diagram of laser.png S5E3 Laser's photons.png S5E3 Beam falling toward laser.png S5E3 Beam cut by laser.png S5E3 Barrel falling toward laser.png S5E3 Barrel cut by laser.png S5E3 Laser bounced away by mirror.png S5E3 Stripes "A mirror?".png S5E3 Stripes reaching for something.png S5E3 Stripes holds a mirror.png S5E3 The mirror is perfect.png S5E3 Stripes approaches the lasers.png S5E3 Laser shining forward.png S5E3 Stripes deflecting a laser.png S5E3 Stripes "The laser photons are bouncing away".png S5E3 Stripes jumps and deflects a laser.png S5E3 Stripes deflects yet another laser.png S5E3 Stripes jumps after bouncing a laser away.png S5E3 Stripes snarls with victory.png S5E3 Stripes deflects one last laser.png S5E3 Stripes passed all the lasers.png S5E3 Everyone cheering Stripes.png S5E3 Starla wants to try next.png S5E3 Zeg wants to try too.png S5E3 AJ "You just need something shiny".png S5E3 Starla and Zeg see items on display.png S5E3 What is shiny.png S5E3 Zeg grabs the spoon.png S5E3 Starla and Zeg approach the lasers.png S5E3 Zeg deflecting with the spoon.png S5E3 Spoon flying to Starla.png S5E3 Starla catches the spoon.png S5E3 Starla deflecting a laser.png S5E3 Starla poses.png S5E3 Zeg catches the spoon, bounces laser away.png S5E3 Zeg "Bye-bye, lasers!".png S5E3 Starla passes safely.png S5E3 Starla deflects one last laser.png S5E3 Starla and Zeg join Stripes.png S5E3 Zeg thanking the spoon.png S5E3 Zeg kisses the spoon.png S5E3 Stripes and Starla laughing at Zeg.png S5E3 It's our turn now.png S5E3 Blaze "Let's see what we've got".png S5E3 Which of these is shiny.png S5E3 Blaze takes the frying pan.png S5E3 Blaze approaching the lasers.png S5E3 Blaze prepares the frying pan.png S5E3 Blaze bounces the laser at the trash can.png S5E3 Trash can destroyed.png S5E3 Second trash can still shooting its laser.png S5E3 Laser deflected at the second trash can.png S5E3 Second trash can destroyed.png S5E3 Laser deflected at the third trash can.png S5E3 Third trash can destroyed.png S5E3 Laser deflected at the fourth trash can.png S5E3 Fourth trash can destroyed.png S5E3 Monster Machines passed all the lasers.png S5E3 Monster Machines hear the Fetcher.png S5E3 Stripes and Starla see the trophy flying away.png S5E3 Crusher still chasing the trophy.png S5E3 Crusher jumping up.png S5E3 Blaze "Not if we get it first".png S5E3 Monster Machines chase the trophy.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries